


the goblin and his green fairy

by the rebirth (notmyano)



Series: chenji soft [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, anxious jisung, fairytale parallels, just soft kids being soft, the green fairy chenle, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyano/pseuds/the%20rebirth
Summary: ”No, no your surprise is so much cooler than me- just give me a sec, okay?” This kid had the widest smile on his face as he leaned back, his right hand coming up to dip into his front overalls pocket and pull out a fluffy little,”Hamster!”





	the goblin and his green fairy

**Author's Note:**

> credits to the bro that helps me write n inspired all of this!!

001, the park…

Jisung had to fight his instincts to run down the streets, in his defense this was his first time actually hanging out with someone out of school in a little while, all for the sake of the surprise that was currently hanging out in his front overalls pocket. The only thing that was able to calm him down was that the place they were meeting, the park, was so very close and his surprise might get a little scared if he ran too fast… That last part sorta escaped his mind as soon as the park came into view though, what can he say? He got a little excited and just started bolting- at least he made sure to keep a hand over the little thing while he ran.

As he came up to the entrance he slowed down a bit, scanning the area to see if he could spot that oh so familiar… There, there he is. It took just a few seconds for him to spot the little green fairy, who was coincidentally just sitting at a bench a little ways away. 

He took the walk over to them slower, keeping his eyes on the boy and attempting to catch his breath on the way. They didn’t notice him until Jisung plopped down on the bench and spoke a soft, yet deep,”,,, hey there le.” It was now that Chenle looked up and the two boys exchanged smiles, one of the two accented their smile with a small wave and a nervous chuckle. 

The older of the two was clad in his normal, chic, attire and quickly said their own,”hello, ji.” before turning his body more towards the one beside him- taking in a deep breath before asking,”how are you?” and folding his hands in his lap.

He took a second to avert his eyes, which was both to think and to give his heart a break from the incessant pounding that it had just been doing, and a hand traveled up to his ear unconsciously in an attempt to hide how red the thing was. Jisung kept his eyes away from the other as he answered,”I’m good- a little jittery- but good!” He laughed dryly before making himself turn to the other,”How are you by the way?” After asking this, his eyes traveled up a little and he found himself looking at the others hair again…

“Oh,” The boys hands clasped in his lap,”I’m good too! Also a little nervous,,,” He took a deep breath and looked the other right in the eyes, a little happy to find them not staring straight back,”But excited! And I’m really curious what that surprise is, did you bring it?” It took all of his strength to not laugh at the first thing that came to mind after this, and even more of that strength to actually say it. “Unless the surprise is you?” 

Both of the boys got a little shy after Chenle said that but the younger decided to roll with it a bit, leaning in closer to the other boy to whisper a quiet,”No, no your surprise is so much cooler than me- just give me a sec, okay?” This kid had the widest smile on his face as he leaned back, his right hand coming up to dip into his front overalls pocket and pull out a fluffy little,”Hamster!”

Le cooed at the thing as it attempted to climb into his friends lap, and Jisung took this opportunity to say its name lightly while asking,”do you wanna hold her?” The other simply nodded and Jisung softly laid the little thing on his friends lap, and got a little red in the ears again because of two things. One of which being because he found himself, yet again, staring at the fairys hair, wondering what it’d be like to just reach out and pat it.

Of course the other was far too preoccupied to notice the semi-longing looks of the younger kid, he was just enjoying the small bundle of fur that was currently investigating him and looking for a place to hide in. It didn’t take too long for them to find one of his two jacket pockets, which he promptly opened in hopes that the thing would scurry inside and be satisfied with his offering of a napping spot… Which they so were. 

The little thing ran into the pocket post-haste, and stayed there for a little while. It didn’t take much longer for Chenle to speak once again, and it was a soft comment this time, just a little,”Jisung, she’s so precious…” 

It was then that he finally looked up, only to finally catch the gaze of the one beside him- they had been staring at the other for who knows how long- and then look back down once again. The two of them were both sufficiently painted with a red, or pink, tint and they both turned silent again. At least until Jisung decided on scooting a little closer to the other, putting a hand down on the bench in the space between them, and getting Chenles attention with a cough before asking a question he had wanted to ask for a little while now,

“Can I,,, pat your hair?” The other just looked at him in response. “It just looks really soft,,, please?”

The elder had not gotten this kind of request before, and it seemed to be a little out of blue to him- If anyone else had asked, he probably would’ve said no, but…

“Yeah,” He nodded and looked straight in the eyes of the other,”I’d like that.” 

To be honest, this was not the answer Jisung was expecting so when he heard the words ‘sure, i’d like that’ he kind of malfunctioned a bit. He just stared into the others eyes for a solid minute or two, before his gaze traveled up again and a large childlike smile took over his face. The boy was slow in bringing his hand up to the others head, and when he finally touched their hair he let out a sigh of relief.

But immediately went red again as he began to play with and just stroke the green fairys hair as he had been wanting to for so long, he had no idea why he had wanted this so badly but the moment it happened and he saw the oft smile that overtook the others face because of this simple act of affection,,, he lost his composure and just tilted his head to the side out of contemptment. 

He had no idea what exactly was happening, but he knew that he really liked it- all of it- and hopefully get to do it in the future. Luckily for him, he wasn’t the only one enjoying this exchange and by the way Chenles face contorted in happiness at every stroke; he would most definitely be doing this more.

For now though, they both focused on and enjoyed the moment. They were just two kids, sitting at a bench in the park, enjoying each other and their time together. 

Beautiful, isn’t it?


End file.
